(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector, and a waterproof device using the waterproof connector.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional waterproof device is disclosed in JP 2007-537462A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). FIGS. 21 and 22 are perspective views showing a waterproof device disclosed in the Patent Document 1. This waterproof device comprises a combination of a waterproof (sealed) connector 201 and a target connector 200. FIG. 21 is a front perspective view of the waterproof connector 201, and FIG. 22 is a perspective view showing the waterproof connector 201 together with the target connector 200 detachably connectable with the waterproof connector 201, in a state before connection therebetween.
As shown in FIGS. 21 and 22, the waterproof connector 201 primarily comprises an inner fiber connector assembly 206, an inner connector housing 280 supporting the inner fiber connector assembly 206, and a collar member 210 externally covering the inner connector housing 280 in a rotatable manner. In particular, the inner fiber connector assembly 206 includes a cantilever beam portion 122, which has a latch provided on the side of an end thereof to be connected to the another connector 200, and defined by a ramped surface 124 and a locking edge 126, so as to establish a locked state with the target connector 200.
The target connector 200 has an opening 202 adapted to receive an end region of the inner fiber connector assembly 206 of the waterproof connector 201 during connection with the waterproof connector 201. The opening 202 has a complementary alignment structure adapted to receive and latch into engagement with the locking edge 126 of the inner fiber connector assembly 206. This structure makes it possible to allow the target connector 200 and the waterproof connector 201 to be mutually locked during connection therebetween.
The locked state can be easily released by rotating the collar member 210 of the waterproof connector 201 with respect to the inner connector housing 280 in the arrowed direction “j” in FIG. 21. Specifically, along with the rotation of the collar member 210, a cam member 260 is rotated, so that a cam face 266 of the cam member 260 is engaged with a top contact surface 119 of a lock mechanism (latch) 114 to deflect (bend) the lock mechanism 114 so as to release the locked state between the cantilever beam portion 122 of the waterproof connector 201 and the opening 202 of the target connector 200, and the connection between the waterproof connector 201 and the target connector 200.
The conventional waterproof connector disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is configured such that the collar member 210 is rotated with respect to the inner connector housing 280 to allow the cam face 266 to deflect the lock mechanism 114 so as to release the locked state. In this configuration, it is difficult to figure out whether the locked state between the cantilever beam portion 122 of the waterproof connector 201 and the opening 202 of the target connector 200 is actually released. Moreover, it is necessary to release the locked state through a relatively complicated operation, specifically, a two-step operation consisting of “an operation of rotating the collar member 210” and “a pull-out operation”.
Under the circumstances, the present invention intends to provide a waterproof connector capable of being connected to a target connector and released from the connection with the target connector, through a single-step operation, while facilitating checking of release of a locked state, and a waterproof device using the waterproof connector.